Hidden Love
by Ravenpan
Summary: Kyp has a secret love, never to be revealed. Or will it? (Kyp/Jaina/Jag triangleish thingie) *Chap 9 up!* (possible spoilers)
1. Chapter One

**Hidden Love**  
By Raven Pan  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like playing with them. I promise to put them back when I'm done!)  
  
*****  
  
I love you. Of course I can never tell you that. I always have, though not the way that I do now. But, you could never accept me. In fact, I'm certain if you learned of how I felt for you, you would throw me out of Twin Suns before I could ask "Why".  
  
That's a good question. Why? Why did I fall in love with you? What happened?  
  
It used to be simple. I remember, years ago, coming to visit Han. The other Jedi would all go home, and Luke would take me to Coruscant to visit with your father while he visited with his sister.   
  
In the wee hours of the morning, after one nightmare too many I would often sit at the picture window, thinking. No, brooding. Invariably, you would pad out in your feeted pyjamas. Your hair hung over your shoulders in two small braids, the end of one which you were always chewing. Sometimes you were dancing around, putting a toy X-wing through such maneuvres a pilot would be insane to pull off. Who knew years later you would be performing those exact maneuvres in defense of life as we knew it?   
  
Most of the time, though, you'd be chewing on your braid, and hugging onto a stuffed bantha as you padded up to me in my own personal brooding zone. "Unca Kyp?" you'd always say.  
  
And I always answered, "I'm not your uncle, it's just Kyp."  
  
You were always stubborn. You'd just keep on calling me uncle, and climb up into my lap whether I wanted you there or not. Usually not. Then again, who was I to deny you? And so, I'd sit looking out the window, and you'd cuddle up to me, sitting in my lap. And ask questions.  
  
So many questions - I often wondered where you got all of them. Eventually your energy would run out, and you would fall asleep. I'd take you back to your bed, tuck you in, then go to the guest room where I stayed. And I would sleep a kind, dreamless sleep.  
  
You were kind of like my own personal little angel, reminding me of just how much I was missing and at the same time giving me so much. You gave me family, and I loved you for that. It was sort of a family kind of love, a fondness relatives might have one for another.  
  
Things quickly changed when you came to the Academy. I was off away from Yavin most of the time, and when I returned a few years later, things had changed. Perhaps it's because of stories you'd heard, perhaps it's just because nobody else there cared for me. Whatever it was, I was no longer 'Unca Kyp'... I wasn't even your friend. I was just, 'Durron.'  
  
That hurt, to know the sweet adoring little girl who chased away my nightmares, was now grown into a girl who couldn't stand the sight of me. So I stayed away. I gathered to myself a group of pilots and went after pirates and smugglers in my lone-wolf of a quest for justice.  
  
One day, I came into a room in Lando's place to check on the record for running through the asteroid belt. And what did I see, but the most beautiful young lady I'd ever set eyes on.  
  
Imagine my surprise when I found out it was you.  
  
Something happened to my heart then... something unexpected, unwarranted.  
  
Then I did a foolish thing, in stead of trying to gain your friendship again, I manipulated you into helping me in my personal war against the Vong. Of course you would have been angry with me, and your dislike of me would grow.  
  
Stang, you're lovely even when you're angry.  
  
Imagine my dismay when I saw you begin to flirt with darkness. Slipping to the darkness in your grief. That was something I knew all too well, and I couldn't let you continue on your descent. I didn't care, at that moment, whether you hated me forever or not - I just cared about getting you back to the safety of the Light. After that, you could do what you wished.  
  
That's when I realised I'd fallen in love with you. The love I always held in my heart for the little angel had grown into the sort of love a man would have for a woman. I have no right to love you that way.  
  
Then, you called me up to the rooftop for a picnic. He was there, but I had grown accustomed to the knowledge that your affections were for him alone. That was alright, I could continue loving you from afar.  
  
You confirmed what I already knew. I was not 'Unca Kyp', I wasn't a friend... but you did accept me as a partner in crime, your trickster's war against the Vong.  
  
I will stand at your side, or fly by it, for as long as you will allow me. And I will always love you. You'll probably never know that, but that's alright.  
  
My happiness was never an issue, was never meant to be. I'm a man caught tangled in a web of hostility and self-loathing. Yes, I hate myself, I hate what I've done, I hate everything about myself. I hate that to hold onto the light I have to struggle with all that I am. Happiness is not meant for me. Never has been, never will be.  
  
Your happiness is everything. Be happy with him, Jaya. Just... be happy.  
  
I don't even know why I'm writing this down on a scrap of flimsy. You'll never see it. You'll never know. You can never know how deeply I truely feel for you. Never.  
  
***  
**   
Kyp looked up as the door to his quarters swished open. He quickly crumpled up the piece of flimsy and tossed it into the corner, barely missing the trash bin. He smiled enigmatically, "Hey there Goddess, what task have you for your lowly porter?"  
  


* * *

  
Please review! If you do, maybe I'll write more! *smile* -=waves hand mysteriously=- Go on, push that button, you know you want to!  
  
^@*@^  



	2. Chapter Two

  
_**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I just borrow them for playing. I promise I'll give 'em back!!!_  
  
**Reviewer Commentations:**  
nebulawraith : Thanks! I'm glad you think so, I try really hard :)  
smeagol's preciousss : *chuckle* Well, here you go - here's more! *grin* - you mayn't like this chapter as much... but I'll aim to please later... perhaps.... if I feel like it ;)  
Alison Sky : Sorry, not smut. I don't think that's allowed on FF.net anymore ;) Besides, don't you get enough in sim? *grin*  
Adam : I'm glad you like it!  
Deneveon : *grin* As you wish!  
blackhawk : Thanks!  
christina : Not as soon as you'd hoped, I know - but here we is!  
Artemis347 : *grin* thanks, here you go!  
Trickster Jaina Fel : I'm so glad you liked the look into their past! I hope you enjoy the 'present' as much.  
Katherine : I UPDATED! SEE!?! ;) *grin* I'm so glad you like this, and yes I agree Kyp's awesome (is it that obvious?) and Jaina does certainly kick.  
  
I hope you all enjoy - even you folks who didn't review!!!!  
  


* * *

  
  
**Hidden Love** : Chapter Two  
By Raven Pan  
  
  
  
"Hey there Goddess, what task have you for your lowly porter?"  
  
"Blackmoon Eleven is getting pulled in - I thought you might want to come along and help me convince him to join Twin Suns."  
  
Kyp raised an eyebrow, "Convince?"  
  
She nodded, "Convince. Anyone stupid enough to go up against a squadron of skips alone, is crazy enough to be one of us."  
  
Kyp shrugged and stood, "Alright Goddess." He smiled as he passed her and flicked her chin with a finger.  
  
She shook her head and sighed exhasperatedly, then noted the crumpled up piece of flimsy Kyp'd thrown into the corner. Serruptitiously, she reached out a hand, and when it flew into her grasp, she stuffed it into her pocket and headed down to the landing bay.  
  
** ***  
  
The two Jedi Pilots stood in the landing bay as an old beat-up looking X-wing wobbled its way in to land. Once it had shut down, and the canopy opened, Jaina spoke. "I want you to join Twin Suns squadron."  
  
The pilot, saying nothing, just jabbed a thumb at himself as though asking, 'who, me?'  
  
"You've got the skills. You're an amazing pilot, and you're insane to boot! You'd fit straight in." Jaina smiled.  
  
Kyp raised an eyebrow, and suppressed a chuckle.  
  
"No Thanks," the pilot said.  
  
"Why not?" Jaina asked.  
  
"Well, I'm trying very hard to be retired," the pilot pulled off his helmet and smiled, "But the war isn't letting me."  
  
"General _Antilles_?!" Jaina's jaw dropped, and Kyp and Wedge both started laughing.  
  
Wedge wagged a finger at her, "Goddess, you should have known it was me. You're slipping."  
  
Jaina frowned and then scowled up at the, still laughing, Kyp Durron. "What's_ your_ excuse?"  
  
"The... _look_... on your..." Kyp gasped for air, "on your _FACE_!" Another fit of laughter took him over, and she punched him in the shoulder as she turned and left.  
  
He ran after her, "Hey Goddess... don't take it so personally." He told her when he'd caught up.  
  
"I'm not," she said imperiously. "Go away, Kyp Durron." She turned down a hall and headed for her quarters.  
  
Kyp stood there looking after her. He sighed as she disappeared from sight. "Alright, Jaya... but I won't be going far," he said quietly to nobody but the empty corridor.  
  
*****  
  
Once in her room, Jaina flopped on her bed. "I can't _believe_ I didn't know it was Wedge," she shook her head. "You'd think I'd notice a presence like his, but _noooo_, I wanted a new pilot and just com_pletely_ shut myself down." She turned over onto her stomach and looked out the viewport afforded to her by her 'goddess' status. "Never again."  
  
She looked up as the door to her quarters chimed. With a sigh, she stretched out with the Force to see who had decided to bother her now. Her face lit up with a smile at the familiar presence. "Come in!" she called out happily as she got up and sat on the bed, smoothing down her hair a bit.  
  
Jagged Fel entered, the slight smile that he wore in stead of an actual grin was in place. When the door closed, he moved to sit beside her. "How're you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Better, now that you're here," she smiled and lay back down again, her head in his lap. "I was afraid you'd gone off back home without saying goodbye."  
  
"You know I won't do that, Jaina," he told her kindly as he let one hand play with the soft strands of her hair. "But...."  
  
She sat up and looked at him, "But what?"  
  
"But I _do_ have to go back, even if it's just for a little while."  
  
"But why? Shawnkyr made it through the battle." Jaina shook her head, "You promised you'd stay if she made it through!"  
  
He sighed, "It's more complicated than that. I know I can trust Shawnkyr to give an accurate report... but I want to be sure it's an accurate report of all sides in this matter. I want the Chiss to lend aid in this, and without a complete picture, I'm afraid they might not do so."  
  
"Then send a transmission." Even as she said it, Jaina knew the idea would not hold water. In the time she'd been able to get to know Jag, he'd been shown to be painfully loyal.  
  
He shook his head. "I have to go myself. If I just send a transmission, they will take that as my belief that things aren't as dire as they are."  
  
"That's crazy! It should tell them just how terrible things are, that you have to stay!"  
  
He lifted a hand to gently stroke her cheek, "I'm sorry. But, it's my duty."  
  
"I understand." She frowned, _Yeah, I understand that your precioius 'duty' is more important than **us**._  
  
He showed that faint smile again and leaned forward, "I know you do, Jaina. That's why I care so much for you."  
  
How could she stay angry when he was acting like this? She sighed again.  
  
He took that sigh as aquiscence, and leaned forward to kiss her. Jaina threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back with all the desperation she felt; the need to feel alive after a battle that had so nearly won her death. Jag was shocked slightly at her fervor, but he did not pull away. In stead, he just held her closer, letting the kiss be his promise that he would return.  
  
Finally they broke apart, and he brushed a tear from her cheek with his thumb. As she opened her mouth to speak, he pressed a finger to it and shook his head slightly. She understood. No more would be said now. He had kissed her farewell, and it was now time for him to leave.   
  
Slowly, he stood from the bed, and headed to her door. He turned slightly to give her another of his hidden-smiles... and then he was gone.  
  
Jaina fell back onto her bed, and grabbed the too-thin pillow to hug against herself. It wasn't fair. Everyone always left, even when they promised they wouldn't, they still left. Anakin left. And... Jacen left. Now Jag had gone too.  
  
Tears spilled from her eyes onto the pillow and bed as she cried herself into a lonely sleep.  


* * *

  
Please Review if you liked it! Review if you didn't, as well - I like to know what people think!  
^@*@^  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just play with 'em!  
  
Review Notes:  
Katherine : -=returns bown=- I'm so glad! Hmm... both of them you say? -=thinks about it=- nah. *chuckle* glad you're enjoying it, though!  
Trickster Jaina Fel : Hm.... hm.... How about now?  
Mariko Duknic : Here ya go!  
Artemis347 : *grin*  
smeagol's preciousss : Hope hard enough, and you get what you hope for....  
princessstephanie46 : Why thank you!  
Evil Child : heh, hope you keep enjoying this :) (hope your friend stopped yelling too!)  
Jillybean : heh, me too! fast paced? hm, I hadn't noticed. Maybe it's cause I don't like writing times when nothing's going on. I'll try to work on that!  
Sunfalling : Wow! I'm inspiring? I feel so special now. ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, I'm all 'bout Kyp/Jaina... why? Cause my hubbie's nine years older, that's why! ^_^;;  
  
  
**Hidden Love : Chapter Three  
By Raven Pan**  
  
Kyp was sitting atop his X-wing, painting a few more kill markers in place. He liked to do that himself, in stead of the mechanics. It was... theraputic somehow. He looked up as he felt someone enter the otherwise empty hangar.  
  
Colonel Jagged Fel was heading toward his clawcraft at an even, determined pace. Though, that seemed to be the *only* pace he knew. Mildly, Kyp wondered just what Col. Ferrocrete was up to now. "Where you off to, Fel?"  
  
He stopped and turned a steely green gaze upon the Jedi seated atop his X-wing. "I'm going back."  
  
Kyp frowned and jumped down to confront the younger man, "What do you mean, 'going back'? I know you promised Jaina you'd stay."  
  
"I have my duties. She understands," Jag lifted his chin imperiously and sidestepped past Kyp.  
  
Kyp reached out and grabbed his arm before he could pass. "I don't think you understand," he hissed in a low voice. "You made a promise, and leaving'll only hurt her more."  
  
Jag shrugged out of his grasp and stepped back. "No, I don't think _you_ understand, Master Durron. If I don't go now..." he shook his head and let out a sharp, barking laugh. "I don't need to explain myself to you."  
  
"Think again," Kyp growled.  
  
"Listen. I already told her goodbye. She knows I'll be back. Keep an eye on her for me, okay? Make sure she doesn't try to pull off anything stupid."  
  
"Oh, I'll keep an eye out for her, alright," Kyp muttered as Jagged turned and entered his fighter. "But not for your sake. For hers."  
  
Too angry to stay around in the hangar any longer, Kyp headed to his room. Perhaps he could sleep off the tumultous emotions roiling through himself.  
  
** *  
**   
Jaina waded back to wakefulness. Her head hurt, her eyes were sore, and something very uncomfortable was pressed up against her leg; between it, and the bed. "What the-?" She rolled onto her back and looked at the thin mattress.   
  
_ Nothing there...._ She rolled back onto her side, and felt the discomfort once again.   
  
Then, it was as though a glowlamp went on in her mind. She returned to her back, and searched her pockets. She grinned triumphantly as she pulled out the offending wadded piece of flimsy. Then she frowned at it as though it were a Gamorrean doing ballet. _Now, where in the galaxy did this come from?_  
  
She unfolded it, then realised it was the scrap she'd filtched from Kyp's room. Force, it seemed like ages ago.  
  
Yep, it was Durron's handwriting alright.   
  
She scooted to sit with her back to the wall, and began reading. Her eyes widened in shock, and a little anger at the first few paragraphs professing love. But then... then she saw, through his eyes, how she'd been his saviour as an inquisitive child. Through his words, she felt his pain as the gulf between them appeared; the anguish of her flirtations with the Dark Side and his desperation to pull her back to the Light. She saw his hurt at her relationship, if you could call it that, with Jagged Fel.  
  
She blinked at the way the letter closed. She felt confusion at his belief that whatever he thought, or felt, was worthless. A plea for her to be happy. Determination that she never know how he felt. Confused, she folded up the flimsy, and moved to stuff it into her footlocker. She knew she should throw it out, but....  
  
Noting the chrono's declaration that she had several hours of the night left, she sat on the edge of her bed and pulled off her boots, then her flightsuit, as she changed into something more comfortable to sleep in. She crawled back into the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin as she huddled against the darkness.  
  
As she fell asleep, she never saw the ghostly apparition of a young Tanaabian woman, smiling secretly, in the corner of the room. She never saw the young woman tense and frown, never saw her leave for some unknown mission on the other side.  
  


* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Let me know! ^@*@^   
  
-- Next time in _Hidden Love_ --   
  
His hand slid down, leaving a smudge on the pane. He reached out a hand, and called his lightsabre to it. He eyed it speculatively, thumbing the power switch and allowing the violet blade to cast light into the darkness. He switched it off and held it lightly in his hand as he regarded it morosely.  
  
"I wonder if it's worth it, anymore," he whispered to the empty room.  



	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own the GFFA people... AlisonSky and myself DO take credit for Siei, Kathleen and Little Zeth. You can't have them... well, not unless you ask nicely :)  
  
** Reviewer Notes:**  
**Artemis 347 / Trickster Jaina Fel **- a Tanaabian is someone from the planet Tanaab. Wes Janson of Rogue Squadron and the Tanaab Yellow Aces is from Tanaab, and thus Tanaabian....  
** Mariko Duknic **- Stop cliffing? Heck no! It's my signature move ;)  
smeagol's preciousss - *chuckle* do you? Hmmmmm  
**Jilly Bean -** I think it's just that I'm not giving you enough at a time *chuckle* I'm trying! Being a mom and a writer isn't all that easy you know ;)  
**Katherine -** *chuckle* you get really excitable, don't you? :) *G* here's more!  
**Lady Tenel Ka -** *grin* quite interesting.... I could almost see your expressions! :)   
  
**Hidden Love : Chapter Four  
By Raven Pan**  
  
_What a wonderful day! After all this time, Luke had finally recognised his talent, and allowed him to take on the title of 'Master' for himself. Not only that, but to take on a Pilot Jedi Apprentice.  
  
His own son was exceeding strong in the Force, unlike his daughter who was a veritable brick. The boy was too young to apprentice as yet, and he was uncomfortable with the thought of his son going to the Jedi Academy. So, his most wonderful wife kept the boy and his twin sister under reign in their small home on Tanaab, his wife's homeworld.  
  
Few knew of his marital status. He had first met her while he was only just eighteen, only two years after his dance with the Dark Side. A group of pirates had kidnapped her while she was yet young, but she had finally gotten up the courage to try and escape. He recognised her Jedi potential, and convinced her to come to Yavin with him. Shortly, after a whirlwind courtship, the two ran off and secretly married. They set up a home on her homeworld. Nine months later, she gave birth to twins.  
  
That was all several years ago, now; and he flew home with great haste to share his good news. When he arrived in system, he quickly sent an announcment out to them of his arrival, through the Force. He could tell the children were excited at his return, and that they immediately ran outside to watch for his X-wing to come into sight.  
  
He began his descent into the atmosphere of Tanaab, so that he might land in front of his home, when he saw it. A great storm front was moving in over the area in which his small family called home. He sent them a quick, wordless warning through the Force. Urging his wife to get herself and the children to safety.  
  
The storm, however, was moving with greater speed than he'd anticipated. He felt his wife's panicked determination as she tried to round up the twins to the storm cellar. He felt a bright flare in the Force as his young son attempted to use his considerable talent to protect his mother and sister.  
  
Through the Force, he felt their fear... he felt their pain... he felt their deaths._  
  
*****  
  
A wordless scream yet echoed in his quarters as he sat straight in his bed, breathing heavily as sweat damped his dark, silver streaked, hair to his forehead. As he realised it had been another memory-nightmare, he fell back onto his thin pallet, resting an arm over his forehead as he stared at the ceiling with piercing green eyes.  
  
"I miss you, Siei. You, and the twins. Kathleen's bright laughter echoes in my ears tonight, and Little Zeth's michevious grin is bright in my mind...."  
  
He got up and moved to look out the small porthole to the starscape beyond. He sighed. "How many years has it been, now? Thirteen? Fourteen? I've been fighting ever since then, you know. Siei, I took my apprentice and a group of pilots, and we went after Pirates and Spice runners. Just like you and I'd planned to do together, someday."  
  
He brought a hand up to touch the cool transparisteel. "Now they're all dead, and I'm left fighting the Vong. I've been fighting these creatures straight from the begining, longer than anyone else in this galaxy."  
  
His hand slid down, leaving a smudge on the pane. He reached out a hand, and called his lightsabre to it. He eyed it speculatively, thumbing the power switch and allowing the violet blade to cast light into the darkness. He switched it off and held it lightly in his hand as he regarded it morosely.  
  
"I wonder if it's worth it, anymore," he whispered to the empty room.  
  
_"It **is** worth it, Kypster."_  
  
He blinked. That was a nickname only one person had ever called him. And the voice.... His lighsabre tore itself from his hand, waggled in the air tauntingly at him, then moved over toward his bed. He followed it with his eyes, and he turned to behold a faint apparition seated there. His lightsabre landed softly next to her. Typical, she was always trying to steal his lightsabre in life. It was eerie how the bed did not dimple with her phantom weight. "Siei?"  
  
The image of the young woman smiled. _"Kypster's a Master Jedi, though he's forgotten how to cry. Always following his heart, but never knows just where to start. He had better loyal be, to the living, not to me. He's Kypster... Kypster the mighty!" _she sang.  
  
The tune, come so far from his past. One she'd often used with made up lyrics to taunt him with. He smiled sadly, "It's been years. Why come and tease me now?"  
  
_"You looked too serious,"_ she shrugged. _"Besides, I can see what's happening, and I want to tell you... Don't feel all guilty."_  
  
He blinked dumbly.  
  
_"So, don't go falling on your lightsabre, or putting yourself through an airlock just yet. You've got a lot more people to save first."_  
  
"When did you get so smart?" he teased with a sad chuckle.  
  
_"I've always been the smarter one, Kypster," _she grinned. Then she stood as though to leave. _"Oh, and Love? Stop blaming yourself for everything."_  
  
He reached out a hand to her, but she simply winked and, shimmering, she faded from view.  
  
"But, Siei!"  
  
Her voice came to him one final time, teasing in it's ethereality - as though she were laughing at him. _ "Kypster the dummy, he's pretty funny. His head's getting rather thick, needs be hit with a clue stick...."_  
  
He stared at the empty space, mildly wondering if he'd finally lost his mind. He had heard Luke tell of seeing his old masters, and even his father, after they'd died - but they were all just that. Masters in the Force. Siei hadn't even been a fully trained Jedi when she'd died.  
  
But, even if he _was_ losing his mind, her presence had brought him a sense of peace. Of closure that he'd needed for over a decade.  
  
He smiled slightly and whispered... "Thank you."  
  
  



	5. Chapter Five

  
Disclaimer:_ I do not own these characters... I just play with them. :)_  
  
_Reviewer Notes:_**  
Adam -** You wanted more? Here's more!  
**Artemis347 -** Mush? hm.... I'll think about it. MMM!!!! sugar coated Kyps... my fave!!1 (shh, don't tell my hubby!)  
**Flute Kahlan Solo Fel -** I'm not in this for being fair ;) If life was fair, Kyp and Jaina'd be together in the books!!!! Why didn't the Jedi pick up on it? We'll find out eventually, I'm sure. And your welcome for not villifying Kyp - he's my buddy :)  
**Katherine -** Yes, you ARE easily excited *G* I'm glad, though - makes me feel all fuzzy. Glad you like the twist, too!  
**Trickster Jaina Fel - ***hugs* better have your kleenex handy for this chapter, then.....  
**Yun-Harla -** *salutes* Yes ma'am!!!  
**  
Author Note - **Please PLEASE review! I thrive in your comments. And flame me if you feel it's necessary, I'd like to know your thoughts too, as much as the "Yay!" reviews :) (that made no sense, but that's okay, I"m sleep deprived)  
**  
Hidden Love - Chapter Five**  
**By Raven Pan**  
  
  
The following morning, Kyp sat at a table in the mess. He idly wondered, yet again, whether the food on his plate were actually edible, or if it was the Force that deceived him to think so.   
  
He found himself wondering just what his deceased wife had meant by her original taunting. 'He had better loyal be, to the living not to me.' Did that mean what he'd hoped it meant? Even if it did, there was no blessed thing he could do about it - so he'd better not even bother trying to understand.  
  
The clatter of a tray hitting the table before him brought him out of his musings. He looked up to see a mildly haggard looking Jaina Solo. Her eyes were slightly red-rimmed, and bespoke of a difficult night. _ Looks like I'm not the only one who got little sleep._  
  
"I'm going to sit here, do you mind?" she asked dully as she sat.  
  
"Not at all, Goddess," he smiled as he waved a hand for her to sit. "I'm always pleased when you grace me with your presence."  
  
She winced, suddenly reminded of the letter she'd read. The letter she wasn't supposed to have ever seen. Suddenly, all his little teasings, his deferring to her, seemed much less of a put-on game and more reality. Jaina wasn't quite sure how that made her feel.  
  
Kyp frowned slightly at the feelings eminating from the young woman. Confusion being foremost. As he raised an eyebrow at her, he felt her clamp down those feelings behind an impenitrable wall.  
  
She looked to either side, checking to see if anyone was listening, then spoke softly, using the Force to carry her words to Kyp's ears alone. "I'm so sick of this," she said quietly, "this whole Goddess thing is really getting on my nerves." When Kyp said nothing, she continued. "I mean, what good is it, being a Goddess, when you can't make people stay?"  
  
"I don't have an answer for you," Kyp shook his head finally. "He _did_ say he was coming back."  
  
She looked at him sharply, "You know?"  
  
He nodded, "I saw him as he was leaving. Tried to stop him, but Colonel Ferrocrete had other ideas."  
  
She chuckled at the nickname Kyp had for the young man. "But it was necessary," she said. It was difficult to tell if she was trying to convince him... or herself. She didn't know.  
  
"Necessary as cutting off your left hand," he mumbled as he shoved some of the near-inedible food in his mouth. He grimaced slightly as he chewed.  
  
Jaina didn't say she agreed. It wouldn't be right for her to, would it? With dull eyes she looked at her plate, pushing the food around while taking occasional sips of her caf.  
  
"You know, Goddess, you really should eat."  
  
"Not hungry."  
  
"Neither am I."  
  
They looked at each other across the trays of non-food usual upon starships. She regarded him as though trying to read his mind only with her eyes, he regarded her with a look that could only be described as caring. After several long moments, they both looked away.  
  
Jaina kept pushing her food around her plate, as Kyp shoved his in his mouth. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable. The way she'd looked at him... it was too knowing. He didn't like that. He finally stood, "Well, I'd better go now. By your leave, Great One." He started to move away from the table.  
  
She suddenly felt the need for his familiar presence to be nearby. "Don't go," she said quietly, unsure whether she wanted him to hear her or not.  
  
He looked over his shoulder at her, seeing the near-plaintive look in her eyes. He smiled slightly, "Don't worry, I promise not to leave. I'll stay as long as you need me to." He turned, deposited his tray into the recycler, and left the mess.  
  
Jaina looked after his retreating form, and sighed. _Sith._  
  


* * *

  
_ 17....18....19....20. _ Kyp lay back from where he'd been doing situps beside his bunk. This was his thirteenth setup. He rolled over onto his stomach, letting the cold of the floor seep into his screaming muscles. He lay his cheek against the floor and closed his eyes as he allowed himself a brief rest.  
  
He'd been mulling over the visitation he'd had, nearly two weeks earlier, from his departed wife. What exactly her words had meant, was difficult to say. He never did understand that woman, even when she was still alive. She'd taught him what life was about, how to _live_ in stead of just being alive. Was she still trying to teach him?  
  
He pushed himself to his feet and moved over to sit beside his footlocker. Keying in his passcode, he opened it to reveal his few posessions, things he always had with him, things nobody had ever seen. Just beneath a crimson cloth, lay a still holo in a frame. He reached to pick it up, when the alarm klaxon sounded. He tossed it back into the locker and flicked the lid, never noticing as he pulled on his flightsuit while running out of the room, that the cloth had lodged into the lock.  
  
*  
  
_ "Jag!"_ the surprised cry broke into Kyp's concentration as Jaina noted the appearance of a clawcraft into the middle of the fray. He could tell the Chiss craft hadn't been expecting this, though inwardly cheered the pilot as he quickly broke into evasive actions.  
  
Unfortunately, they weren't enough. Though the skips had been surprised at his arrival, he'd managed to be surrounded immediately, and no modicum of escape could be found.  
**  
**_"Kyp! We have to do something!"_ Jaina's voice shrilled in his cockpit.  
  
"Keep the skips off my tail, I'll punch a hole for him," Kyp commed back to her. He could feel her worry for the Corellian Chiss pilot through their Force bond. He felt her mental nod, and set his mouth in a grim line as he hauled his X-wing around.  
  
In going to rescue Jag, Kyp knew he just might be signing his death certificate. However, Fel was a nice guy, in his own messed up way, even if a bit on the emotionless side. Jaina loved him, and so Kyp would do all he could to save the younger pilot. In his reckless way, he went in with lasers blazing, shooting alongside a few skips as he tried to create confusion enough to punch a hole through the enemy surrounding the clawcraft.  
  
To do so, he flew head to head in a deadly game of cluck, taking almost as much damage as he dealt out. The first time through, Jag punched out in his wake, and the skips decided this new threat was a better prize. Kyp soon found himself with no way out, Jaina screaming through the bond. He didn't quite realise why, until he looked at his damage display and found he had no shields left.  
  
The situation was getting grim.  
  
The HUD (Heads up display) told him that his time in this plane of existance was short, and getting exponentially shorter. His position was much worse than that which he'd just rescued Jag from. Jaina and Fel, as well as Piggy and Sharr, were busy picking at the surrounding skips in a futile attempt to gain him the time he needed to break through.  
  
Kyp continued his evasive maneuvres as well as he could, considering the small confines he found himself in. His alarms blared, deafening him as one of his s-foils was sheared off, causing his x-wing to begin spiraling uncontrollably. Plasma pounded the snubfighter, desintegrating it slowly and surely.  
  
He saw reinforcements arrive, and knew they would defeat the Vong this time around. But for him... the help had come too late. Through the Force, he sent Jaina a calm farewell. He then slammed down his presence from her, severing the bond as surely as death itself, and hit the eject key.  
  
*  
  
Jag stared in amazement as the canopy to Kyp's X-wing malfuncted, causing the jedi master to slam through the half opened canopy as the X-wing exploded beneath him. He heard Jaina scream, and inwardly winced as he saw the shrapnel tear through Kyp's containment field to pierce his body - an expecially large piece lodging itself in the centre of the man's chest.  
  
Through the shield-trio comm, which he'd finally been able to open, he could hear Jaina crying. He knew, with near shattering certainty that Kyp would not be around to keep Jaina from going to the Darkside this time. Not for the first time, or last, Jag wished he could understand this facet of Jaina's life.  
  
The words screamed through the comm threatened to crack his calm exterior.  
  
_ "Kyp! You **promised** you wouldn't leave me! You **PROMISED**!" _  


* * *

  
Next time:  
  
"Who are these people, Uncle Luke?" she thrust the still-holo at him. "Tell me!"  
  
*G* please review!  
^@*@^  
  
  



	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: **Not mine! Go 'way!  
  
**Reviewer Notes**  
_Adam Lyons_ - Tense Moment? Me? C'mon, you should know me by now!  
_Flute Kahlan Solo Fel_ - Yes! Hah!  
_Yun-Solo_ - As you wish, Goddess  
_Artemis347_ - They don't call me the "Elf Who Makes Vader Cry" for nothing! (If I was gonna do what I was thinking of doing, I'd do it in the evilest way possible)  
_twin03 _- WHEE!!!!  
_Mattaliconn Nabon_ - Nifty site! I wish there was more there for me to see! I, myself, play Kyp (age 18) in an online RPG (along with other characters) (under the alias Shelonei)  
_Jaina Durron _- Can he?  
_jaina -_ *bows*  
  
**Author's Note **- Come on, People!!!! *sniffle* Review! :D  
**Author's Note 2 **- To quote my friend Alisky - "That's why Lucas created bacta, people!"**

* * *

Hidden Love : Chapter Six  
By Raven Pan**  
  
"You PROMISED!" Jaina screamed at Kyp, as she saw his limp body fly away from the X-wing's debris. Anger flowed over her, drowning her in its embrace as she opened herself to all the Force would allow. She could feel the empty spots that were the skips, the emptiness projected by their dovin basals.  
  
Jag's voice was ignored as she kept screaming, her anger at Kyps broken promise turning to anger at everything and anything. She _reached_ out and turned the singularities on the skips, causing each one to be sucked into its own non-existance within a matter of moments. Annoyed with the sound of people questioning what was going on, she flicked off her comm, and flew toward the Jedi Master's floating body.  
  
As she got nearer, her tears renewed in earnest, the sight of bits of metal piercing his body almost too much for her to bear. He was spiraling away into the void, but she would not allow it. She hoped, she _prayed_ to any being out there who might listen, that there would be some way to save him.   
  
Jaina brought her X-wing up beside him, and reminiscent of actions they had performed above Borleas, what seemed like centuries ago, she slowed his toppling, to the point where his body rested upon an s-foil, as though asleep.  
  
*  
  
Once again, Jag tried to put his arms around Jaina in comfourt. Once again she pushed him away and continued her pacing. "They've been in there for _hours_ now!"  
  
He stood, his hands at his sides as he regarded the distraught young woman before him. "Jaina, you should be glad he is even alive."  
  
"Barely," she corrected with a snort on her way past.  
  
He watched her pace back and forth across the room for the nth time. "Be that as it may, the surgeries he needs will likely take some time before they can even think of putting him into Bacta."  
  
She stopped before she passed him again, regarding him with hurt eyes, "But I can't *feel him anymore, Jag. It's like he's not even _there_." With that admission, she burst into tears.  
  
This time, when he put his arms around her, she didn't push him away. Rather, she collapsed against him as she cried. She didn't notice the hitch in the young man's heart as he rubbed her back. Sure, he knew she would be worried about Kyp, he'd been a friend and saviour to her. But this... he couldn't help but feel that it was the beginning of the end.  
  
*  
  
Jaina had fallen asleep in a chair of the waiting room when Jag recieved a comm call. His uncle was requesting that he come and report on his trip to Chiss space. Planting a small kiss on Jaina's forhead, he left her there.  
  
A few minutes later, she awoke to find herself alone. She was about to panic, when she saw Sharr step into the medbay. He stood before her, regarding her silently. Finally, she spoke, "What is it?"  
  
"Great one," he exaggerated a bow, "I was coming to see how you were holding up against your vassal's uncertain state."  
  
She blinked.  
  
"I wanted to see how you were doing, with Kyp in bacta."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Not too well, I take it?"  
  
"The doctors said they're not sure if he'll make it."  
  
At that, Sharr sat down beside her, resting a hand on hers, "He will. He's too stubborn to do otherwise."  
  
She smiled slightly, "Thanks."  
  
After several long, silent minutes, in which Sharr got up and returned with caf for them both, Jaina spoke again. "He'd better make it."  
  
Sharr said nothing.  
  
"He has to, because I'm going to go get him some clothes for when he gets out of bacta, and they won't be of any use to him otherwise."  
  
He stared after her in confusion as she nodded, tossed back the last of her caf like a shot of whisky, and stalked out of the room.  
  
With a shake of his head, he sat back, "Women."  
  
*  
  
Jaina stepped into Kyp's quarters, for the first time actually taking in what they said about their occupant. The bed was neatly made, the small desk held a few holos on it, but other than that the room was very sparse. Like herself, he had a footlocker at the base of his bed, except... incongruous with the rest of the neatly kept space, there was a bit of crimson sticking out beneath the lid.  
  
She tried to ignore the sirens call to investigate while she moved toward the dresser. It was beside the desk, and she couldn't help but note the holos there. One was of Kyp and her father, ages ago when they'd first met. The other was a candid picture taken, of a sleeping toddler girl on a younger Kyp's lap, the young man looking off at nothing. She could imagine Kyp's chagrin when the holo had been taken, but that he'd gotten a copy for himself showed a sweetness. There were other holos, ones of him with herself and her siblings, caught in games while they were yet very young.   
  
She smiled softly, this was a side to Kyp nobody had seen. She wondered at the revelation as she moved to his dresser. "Hmmm, let's see..." she opened the top drawer to reveal undergarments and socks. With a giggle she pulled out a pair of boxers with moons and stars all over them. She grabbed a pair of socks and threw the two things on the bed, before heading to the lower drawers. She selected a green turtlenecked tunic, _goes with his eyes_, she thought to herself surprisingly, and a pair of black slacks. She folded them all together and moved to see if there was a bag she could put them in when her eyes caught the crimson cloth yet again.  
  
_It wouldn't hurt to take just a quick look..._ she thought to herself as she raised the lid of the footlocker. The crimson cloth belonged to a small dress, and she blinked at its presence. With a frown she looked to see a small red tunic, with a pair of black slacks, as well as a larger, brilliant blue, dress as might be worn by a full grown woman.  
  
In her curiosity of the clothing, she had pushed aside the holo that lay atop them, but then turned to look at it. She forgot all else, as she took it, running to the only person she knew who might have an answer to her questions.  
  
*  
  
Jaina burst into the Skywalker's quarters without knocking. Ignoring the surprised look from her aunt, as well as the giggle from her cousin, she went straight to her source of information. "Who are these people, Uncle Luke?" she thrust the still-holo at him. "Tell me!"  
  
A younger version of Kyp stood with his arm around a lovely brunette woman, she wore a dress of brilliant blue, that could only be the same found in the footlocker. Crystal eyes of the same hue shone happily, while a hand lay on the shoulder of a little girl in a red dress. The little girl had raven black locks, and eyes just as blue as the woman's, while the boy standing in a red tunic beside her had red-brown hair, and eyes of a piercing green.   
  
Luke frowned and shot a glance at his wife, "Mara, could you..."  
  
"I know I know, go see if Ben needs changing. Really, Farmboy, you need to learn that you can't be subtle with me." She winked at him, and breezed out of the room as though it had been her idea in the first place.  
  
Jaina was still standing there, a ball of nervous fury, "Who are they?" she asked again.  
  
Luke gently took the holo from her, and motioned for her to sit beside him on the sofa. "Where did you get this Jaina?" he asked as she complied.  
  
"From Kyp's room."  
  
"What were you doing in his room?"  
  
"Getting him some clothes so he'll get out of bacta."  
  
Luke chuckled at the logic. "I see."  
  
"Uncle Luke," she began.  
  
He looked up, "Yes?"  
  
"Please tell me who those people are with Kyp... they look for all the galaxy like a family."  
  
Lukes face betrayed sadness of knowledge long kept secret, "They were."  
  


* * *

  
NOW REVIEW ALREADY! *GRIN*  



	7. Chapter Seven

_**Disclaimer: **"I wish I was you wish you were me I think I'd like to be you think you'd like to be me too."_  
  
_**Reader Responses:**_  
**Artemis347** - *chuckle* Are you? Well, I suppose from the stuff I've shown on this website, you probably are... check out some of my other stories - or better yet my webpages *evil grin*  
**mariko** -Thank you for reviewing! As far as J/J go - I can't promise anything - I myself don't really know where this is going - and I'm a K/J fan! acks!  
**a Fan** - Glad you're enjoying it! Here's some more!  
**Adam Lyons** - No, no hint. Yes I'm slipping up. Probably because at this point I had no idea where I was going and had no hint for the next! I have a hint for this one, though it isn't written yet, it's where I want to go. TAWG I'm long winded today....  
**FaithAngel **- As I told mariko - *I* don't even know where this is going.... So stick around, who knows?  
**Flute Kahlan Solo Fel** - *grin* thank you! Affect the J/K relasche? Dunno yet. and Jag.. well, he's Jag :)  
**Jaina** - In chapter five, when the dogfight happened, Kyp muses on his dream that had happened two weeks earlier. That's when Jag left. I tried to clear things up a little in this one. :)  
**Nyiestra **- Thanks! Oh I'm so glad, more people should like Kyp, he's really not all that bad :)  
  
**A/N: **  
  
Hey all! I know there's more of you out there reading this, some of you have even reviewed! I beg of you to make me a happy elf and continue reviewing - how else will I know whether this story pushes buttons?  
  
**Kyp:** _You're begging now?_  
  
Yes.  
  
**Kyp:**_-=rolls eyes=- Well, at least you kept me alive this time._  
  
-=grins=- don't count your clucks before they're hatched, dear.  
  
**Kyp:** _-=looks mildly worried=-_  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!!!!  
  
  
**Hidden Love : Chapter Seven  
By Raven Pan**  
  


* * *

  
"What do you mean?" Jaina frowned, tucking one leg beneath her as she peered at her uncle.  
  
Luke shook his head, "That's not for me to tell. I've already said too much."  
  
"But you know who they are," she pointed to the holo, "She has on a lightsabre, so she must have been a Jedi too - who are they?"  
  
Luke was silent. He looked up as Mara entered the room, Ben on her hip. She moved over to sit in a chair nearby, but glanced at the holo. "What are you doing with a holo of Durron's wife and kids?" she asked bluntly.  
  
Jaina's ears perked, "Wife... and kids?"  
  
"Mara..." Luke seemed to warn.  
  
"What?" she shrugged. "They're dead, no reason to keep 'em secret _now_, is there?"  
  
"Dead?" Jaina spoke with a whisper. That seemed to explain so much.  
  
"Oh Force, don't tell me he's still playing the lone widower," she snorted and turned from the room, the conversation no longer interesting enough to warrant her attention.  
  
"Does Kyp know you've got this?" Luke asked her gently.  
  
She shook her head without looking up, "No - He's.... They don't know if he'll make it."  
  
He took in her concern with a kind smile, "Don't worry. Kyp's been a fighter as long as I've known him. He'll pull through."  
  
"I really hope so," Jaina nodded. "I don't want to lose anyone else."  
  
Silence reigned for a few more minutes, then... "Uncle Luke?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please tell me about them?"  
  


* * *

  
Not being able to get more information out of her uncle, Jaina slowly made her way back to Kyp's quarters to put the picture away and collect the clothing. After thinking a moment, she set it on his desk with the other still-holos, and gathered up the clothes to put them in a sack.  
  
Slowly, she made her way to the med-bay, depositing the clothes in a locker once she'd gotten there. She moved to the waiting room, and noted with surprise that Sharr was still there. "Why're you still here?" she queried.  
  
He shrugged, "Made a promise." When she raised a questioning brow, he shook his head.  
  
"What is it with you people and secrets!" she said with exhasperation, throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
They were caught and brought back down. She turned to see Jag, "Secrets?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Uhm...."  
  
"I'm sorry I had to leave, I needed to report to General Antilles."  
  
"It's okay," she sighed.  
  
"Come on, you need to go get some rest," he told her, taking her elbow and guiding her reluctant form out from the med bay.  
  


* * *

  
_Darkness and light created a scintilating pattern not unlike that of hyperspace. It dashed past on all sides as the lone figure looked up. Another figure approached quickly. Feminine, small, with bright blue eyes.   
  
She wagged a finger at him, "Ah ah ah.... we're not quite ready for you yet," she winked. Then she paused as though in thought, then smiled, "Not sur__e when w__e will be."  
  
The figure looked at her in confusion as she waved goodbye, disappearing almost as quickly as she'd come. The scintilations of hyperspace-like flight vanished, plunging the figure into pain-ridden darkness._   
  


* * *

  
Loathe to be alone, Jaina had convinced Jag to stay with her. He oblidged, allowing her to cuddle up to him for the small comfort the contact would afford - though he quickly fell to sleep. A short while later, and careful not to wake the figure sleeping beside her, she reached and thumbed on her beeping comlink. "Solo."  
  
_ "This is Dr. Sunavogan. You said you wanted me to comm you if there was any change in Master Durron."_  
  
"Yes?" her voice was almost expectant.   
  
_ "The worst seems to be over. I'm confident he will recover."_  
  
Jaina grinned, "Thank you! Let me know if things change." Before the medic could reply, she shut off her commlink, and snuggled up next to Jag.  
  
His eyes lazily slipped open, "What was that all about?"  
  
"Kyp's going to live," she said with a small smile, picking invisible lint from his flightsuit clad arm.  
  
He smiled, "Good. Go back to sleep."  
  
As he planted a small kiss on her head, she finally allowed herself to fall into a calm sleep. Jag had returned, after only two weeks - and Kyp... was going to live.  
  


* * *

Next Time:   
  
"But... they were your _family_!"  
"And they're dead, that is all. Don't ask me again," Kyp growled.   



	8. Chapter Eight

_Disclaimer: "Ten feet down the road, there is a prarie dog. What do you do?" "I just pass on by." "It's hundred feet tall." "Oh."_  
  
_Responses:_  
**EBrooklynW : ***chuckle* tou WOULD say that  
**Professor McCarthy :** Why, thank you!  
**Sword7w:** give it time, lovie. I promise.  
**Magus Durron:** =whistles= you'll see... about when I do :)  
**Christina:** Thank you! whoo!!!!  
**Xiaoie:** I'm glad!  
  
_A/N: Keep those reviews coming, how else will I know if I'm doing well? Also, sorry for the long wait, I have no clue where this story is going... *chagrin*_  
  
  
---Hidden Love : Chapter Eight------   
  
It was several days before Kyp was allowed to leave the Med-Bay, and it would be some days yet before he would be cleared for missions again. This irked him to no end, as all he really wanted right then was a good fight. He was **supposed** to have died out there, figured that fate and Force would have other ideas.   
  
With a sigh, he donned the clothes that had been brought to him, the medics didn't say by whom, and with a nod to Sharr, who for some reason had been there - again - he headed for his small quarters.   
  
Kyp stood in the doorway to his room in shock. There, in the centre of his desk, lay the still-holo of his family.   
  
"I thought they'd rest more comfortably there," a voice spoke behind him.   
  
He nearly jumped out of his skin as he whirled around to address the speaker. "Jaina!" Her name unpon his lips sounded both a curse of hurt anger, and a breath of a prayer.   
  
"Well, they WERE your family, Kyp," she said tilting her head to look up at him as she shoved her hands in her pockets.   
  
"What are you doing here?" his eyes almost narrowed. _Who told_?   
  
"Heard you were out, thought I'd come by and thank you for what you did. Though it was probably the stupidest, most idiotic thing you may have done to date."   
  
"Uh... you're welcome?"   
  
She smiled enigmatically and brushed past him to go sit on the edge of the bed, drawing her knees up as she regarded him.   
  
"Don't you have a boyfriend to harass right now, Goddess?"   
  
She waved a hand, "He's busy. So, tell me about them?"   
  
"About who?" he danced around the subject.   
  
"Your family."   
  
"No. I try not to think about it." With that, he moved to pick up the holo, and then went to his footlocker to lock it away.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"Putting the holo back where it belongs."   
  
"You're keeping your family in your footlocker? What kind of a man does that?!" She sighed, flicking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Tell me about them."   
  
"No. They have no place in my life now."   
  
"But... they were your **family**!"   
  
"And they're dead, that is all. Don't ask me again," Kyp growled menacingly.   
  
"They meant a lot to you, didn't they?" she asked quietly, shamed by his anger.   
  
"Goddess, I would rather return to the depths Kessel than continue this conversation. Was there anything else you wanted?" he asked sourly.   
  
She took a folded up piece of flimsy from her pocket and stood. She handed it to him as he left, "Thought you might want this back."   
  
He frowned and opened it, blanching at what he saw. It was a letter he'd written, he thought he'd thrown it away weeks ago! Just as he lifted his head to ask her how she got it, the door slid shut, and she was gone.   
  
He slammed his hand on the opener and stormed out after the small figure heading down the empty hallway. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, shaking the bit of flimsy in her face with his other hand. "Where did you get this, Jaya?"   
  
She simply raised her eyebrows, "I found it."   
  
"Where."   
  
"On the floor."   
  
He almost growled in response.   
  
It was an intimidating growl, and coupled with the furor in his gaze, she capitulated. "In your room. I'm sorry," she turned her face away from him and started heading down the hall.   
  
"You read it, didn't you."   
  
She stopped momentarily looking back over her shoulder. The confused look in her eyes was the only response he received before she turned and disappeared around a corner.   
  
-------   
  
Next time:   
  
"Yes oh Goddess, my Goddess.... Your wish is my command." 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Don't blame me, I voted for Valorum.  
  
ReaderCommentary:  
**Shai:** I'm trying! my muse seems to have taken a vacation *sniffle*  
**Professor **: my apologies, again, I'm really sorry it's just... well real life and all....   
**EBW:** LOL you WOULD.   
**smeagol :** I'm working as fast as is elvishly possible! :)  
**german jedi:** are you also Professor? Either way - I'm really sorry - but I feel so special that you tried to check while you were away. *feels all warm and fuzzy*  
  
_Sorry it's taken me so long to update this, and also for it being short. My daughter's getting bigger and more of a handful, and I've started up swordsmanship combat classes that take up a lot of my time. Not to mention my muse went on vacation with all my star wars minds....  
  
**Kyp: I'm still here.**  
  
I know, but that's because the hyperspacial tube doesn't go to anyone who likes you like I do.  
  
**Kyp: I feel hurt.**  
  
=snuggles kyp= Anyway all, please review, maybe it'll help me come up with ideas! :)_  
  
  
_**--NINE--**_  
  
Jaina sighed and leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed, a frown on her face. "Wedge wants to talk to us. Jag too. I thought I'd get you first, it sounded kindof important."  
  
Kyp nodded and stood, noting once again how dull her eyes were becoming. Oh well, she was a sneaky little.... "Yes oh Goddess, my Goddess.... Your wish is my command."  
  
Her frown turned to a mild look of confusion as he pushed past her caustically and left.  
  
She turned and followed, "What's your problem?"  
  
"I don't have a problem."  
  
"Yes you do, you're being so.... ugh!"  
  
"Well, aren't I always?"  
  
"Well, yes, but..."  
  
"But nothing, let's go get Colonel Ferrocrete and see the General." He quickened his pace and left a fuming Jaina in his wake.  
  
*  
  
The three were soon assembled in the small office Wedge had commandeered on Mon Calamari, seated and awaiting his explanation for the summoning.  
  
Jaina sat with Kyp to one side. Jagged, holding her hand beneath the table, sat to her other side. Wedge sat across from them, and sighed.   
  
"You three have been an amazing force against the Vong, especially at Borleas." Wedge paused, "Unfortunately, that means I have to break up your team."  
  
"What?!" Jaina stood, "You've got to be kidding!"  
  
Wedge shook his head, "I'm not. With each of you leading a squadron, mixed of veteran and green pilots, we shall most certainly be able to provide a more formidal front against the enemy."  
  
"You've lost your mind," Kyp told Wedge evenly.  
  
"Actually, the general has a point," Jagged put in. "If we each lead a squadron, we can teach the other pilots to be just as deadly, and therefore strengthen our offensive against the Yuzzhan Vong."  
  
Jaina looked at Jag in shock. Didn't he want to stay? She raised a hand, and when Wedge acknowledged this with a nod, she spoke. "General Antilles – is this really necessary? I mean, we can just as easily remain together in Twin Suns, and rotate people through our squadron." She stopped when she realised how bad that sounded.  
  
Kyp frowned, about to say something, but Wedge cut him off before he could begin. "Exactly. So Jaina, I'd like for you to remain in Twin Suns. Jag, you are to reform your squadron – and Kyp, I'd like you to bring back your Dozen."  
  
The look on Kyps face, had anyone caught it before he shoved it back, was one of utter dispair. Bring back the Dozen? Did Wedge not realise the taboo against any squadron he led? They'd be dead within weeks.  
  
Kyp spoke up, "I don't like it, Antilles, but I'll do it under one condition."  
  
"I don't believe you're under the ability to do so, but go ahead, what's your condition."  
  
"That the Dozen is stationed near Twin Suns at all times. I have a promise to keep."  
  
Wedge raised an eyebrow and looked to Jaina; who, though slightly shocked, nodded her assent. "Agreed. Effective one week from today, it shall give you all time to fill in your roster. Dismissed."  
  
Kyp stood and stalked out of the room, while Jag and Jaina left at a more sedate pace. Once outside, Jaina spoke.   
  
"Why didn't you ask to be stationed nearby as well?"  
  
"Because, unlike Durron, I understand the need to be able to have a squadron mobile and seperate – able to be put wherever they're needed most."  
  
"Oh," Jaina responded in a small voice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kyp frowned. _ Break up the team? How could Antilles do that – doesn't he know that they're more formidable as a team, rather than creating others?_  
  
He finished taping up his hands, and went to work decimating the punching bag hanging in his room.  
  
------------  
next time in Hidden Love:  
  
"She's WHAT!?!" Kyp dropped the cup of caf in hand and nearly strangled the young man who brought him the message.  
  



End file.
